User blog:TheGoatPresident/Dead Men Tell No Tales Death toll
Just like I did for the Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's chest and On stranger tides, I'm counting the deaths in Dead men tell no tales. *195 Pirates - at least three are seen aboard the Ruddy Rose shortly before the ship enters the Devil's Triangle and are all killed by the Crew of the Silent Mary, an Old pirate is stabbed in the stomach by a Cursed soldier, the skeleton of another pirate serves as the Queen Anne's Revenge's figurehead, forty-seven skulls likely belonging to pirates are seen inside the ship's cabin, nine are seen aboard the Red Dragon shortly before it is crushed by the Silent Mary, the decapitated heads of two pirates are seen inside a basket having previously been executed by the Guillotine, the dead body of a pirate is seen in Shansa's Cave, one is accidentally shot by another pirate through a Cursed soldier, one is stabbed in the chest then kicked over by a Cursed soldier, another is impaled through the torso by a soldier, one is sliced across the stomach then dumped on the floor by a soldier, five more are stabbed by Cursed soldiers, fifty-seven are killed by cannonfire from the Silent Mary, nine are executed by soldiers, six more are stabbed by Salazar, two are knocked backwards by the Silent Mary along with a cannon, seven are stabbed by Cursed soldiers when the Crew of the Silent Mary board the Black Pearl, Captain Hector Barbossa drowns inside Poseidon's Tomb. *13 British Officers - Officer Maddox is grabbed and pulled away into the darkness by a Cursed Spanish soldier, another is stabbed by a soldier, First Officer Wade is run through by a soldier, one falls dead in the background, Officer Cole is stabbed in the back after backing away into a soldier, one is sliced across the stomach by Capitan Armando Salazar, Salazar snaps Captain Toms' neck and chucks him into some fire, six are crushed by the Silent Mary along with the Essex. *50 Royal Marines - the very first Monarch crewman is a Royal Marine who is stabbed in the back by a Cursed soldier, one is sliced across the back by a soldier, a soldier slices a marine's throat, another is run through by a soldier, the dead body of another is seen lying next to a cannon, another is stabbed in the background, eleven are seen lying dead on the floor, one is shot by Pike, one is stabbed by Marty, two are stabbed by Pike, another is stabbed by Bollard, two are seen dead on the floor, one is knocked off the Gallows by Scrum, twenty-five are crushed by the Silent Mary along with the Essex. *23 British Sailors - one is run through by a Cursed soldier, another is cut across the stomach by a Cursed soldier, another is stabbed and thrown to the ground, one more is stabbed, another is stabbed in the background, Lieutenant Lesaro stabs another in the stomach, five are seen lying dead on the floor, twelve are crushed by the Silent Mary along with the Essex. *1 Rat - one is thrown into a fire by Shansa. *5 Civilians of Saint Martin - four are killed by a cannon fired by the Crew of the Dying Gull, another is sent flying by the same cannon. *2 Executioner - one is kicked off the Gallows by Carina Smyth, another is left dead on the floor after the Guillotine is destroyed. *84 Spanish Soldiers - forty-four are blown up along with the Silent Mary inside the Devil's Triangle, thirty-five are drowned inside Poseidon's Tomb, Salazar is stabbed in the back by Barbossa and breaks his neck on an anchor, two soldiers are knocked into the ocean accidentally by Salazar. *5 Ghost Soldiers - one ghost soldier turns to dust upon stepping onto the beach at Hangman's Bay, one tries to jump off the Black Pearl but turns to dust, another turns to dust aboard the Pearl, Moss and another soldier turn to dust in Poseidon's Tomb. *3 Sharks - the three Cursed sharks likely died when the curse was lifted. *39 Parrots - the thirty-nine Cursed parrots likely died when the curse was lifted. *Total death toll: 420 deaths Notes *Maddox dies in a deleted scene. *I counted forty-four Spanish soldiers during the scene at the beach at Hangman's bay, meaning that many must have been aboard the Silent Mary when it was destroyed. *Pierre Kelly didn't die when he was shot, he was shot in the leg, plus he is carried away by his pirates. *As usual, if I miscounted, tell me in the comments. Category:Blog posts